


You’re An Idiot

by godyohan



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Produce X 101, Roommates, Short One Shot, hangyul is oblivious, x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godyohan/pseuds/godyohan
Summary: Hangyul didn’t quite understand why Yohan was super affectionate with everyone that wasn’t him.





	You’re An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic and it was written in the middle of the night with no thought. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed! 감사합니다!

You’re An Idiot

A group of friends sat around the corner table of the tiny speakeasy just in the outskirts of the city. They’ve been meeting here ever since they met in freshman orientation, exchanging goofy stories and the wildest ideas under the red lights and the influence of cheap booze.

No idea, however, has confused Hangyul more than the one Kim Yohan was proposing that night.

“I think saying ‘I love you’ is overrated,” the boy said. “I just don’t see the value in it anymore. It feels like those words have been repeated so many times by so many different people, and it’s just never enough.”

Hangyul was perplexed. He knew he had too many shots of soju and his judgment was clouded, but he never took Yohan as someone who would refuse to say those three words. After all, he was a very caring, affectionate, and touchy person. To everyone who is not Lee Hangyul, at least.

“Yohan-ah, you say ‘I love you’ to us about thirty times a day,” Seungwoo said.

Hangyul knew that. At first it was just to Seungwoo, whom Yohan treated like an older brother—but as the years passed by, everyone seemed to receive Yohan’s affections. Again, everyone except Hangyul. It’s probably because Yohan didn’t want to ruin the dynamic he had with his roommate—an effortless, platonic, bro bond that never fails to persist through thick and thin.

“Well, that’s in a platonic context, hyung,” Yohan replied. “I’d rather say something else to someone special to me.”

“What would you even say that can top that?” Seungyeon asked. 

_You mean the world to me._ Hangyul thought_. _ _ I would go to the moon and back for you. I would rather die if there’s no you. _

“Well...” Yohan trailed off. “I don’t know, I guess I’d say ‘You’re an idiot’ or something.”

Everyone on the table burst into a fit of laughter.

“HYUNG!” Junho exclaimed. “How can that possibly be a compliment?”

Yohan finally realized the sheer stupidity of his statement after that outburst. Embarrassed, he buried his head on Junho’s shoulders as everyone else continued to make fun of him. Everyone else but Hangyul of course. Hangyul knew how Yohan always had insecurities about being the center of ridicule and he didn’t want to add up to the embarrassment he was probably feeling right now.

“Yohan-ah, is your head okay?”

“Can you imagine Yohan-hyung having a girlfriend or a boyfriend and him saying that? I feel bad.”

“Yohan doesn’t deserve to love anyone. Or be loved, for that matter.”

Hangyul was still a bit tipsy, but he noticed the shift in Yohan’s demeanor and mood. He knew everyone meant those as harmless jokes, but he could see their effect on poor Yohan. No one else seemed to notice though, since they were either too young, too drunk, or too busy eyeing each other (Seungyeon and Wooseok).

“I think it’s getting quite late, Yohan and I should probably head home,” Hangyul declared. Surprisingly, no one protested and everyone was quick to say their goodbyes. Hangyul semi-dragged Yohan away from their mess of a friend group and pulled him towards home.

“Hangyullie,” Yohan said. Hangyul made the mistake of looking in his direction and saw a pair of bloodshot puppy eyes filled with gratitude and drunkenness. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Yohannie,” he replied. “It’s what we do.”

The bus ride home was relatively uneventful. Yohan fell asleep not even a minute after they got on, and Hangyul was left alone with his thoughts. He began to wonder about Yohan’s declaration earlier, about never wanting to hear ‘I love you’. In some way, he kind of agreed with that way of thinking. He’d also rather hear ‘you’re an idiot’ from someone he truly adored instead of other meaningless words of affection. After all, words have no power if they do not have meaning.

Halfway through the ride, Hangyul noticed that Yohan’s head was tilted at a poor angle. Worried that he might wake up with a stiff neck, he gently pushed Yohan’s head to his shoulder. He realized that this has never happened before, which he found weird because they’ve known each other for more than three years and they were friends. 

Or were they friends? Hangyul always found it weird that Yohan seemed to be closer with anyone compared to him. They were roommates and they had each others backs, but Yohan always seemed to avoid talking to him. He also made up excuses everytime Hangyul asked him if they could hang out alone. Hangyul asked Seungyeon for advice, but he simply laughed it off.

Just before they got off, the bus hit a bump and woke Yohan. Startled, he quickly moved his head away from Hangyul’s shoulder. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” he apologized. Hangyul could only mutter a soft  it’s okay  before they reached their stop.

_No, it’s not okay_!  Hangyul thought.  _Why won’t you let me be nice to you?_

The short walk to their apartment was filled with a weird tension, and by the time they set foot in their living room Hangyul couldn’t stand it any longer. He had to confront Yohan—tell him it’s okay to talk to him, to spend time with him, to rest his head on his shoulder, to be with him—

Wait, what?

“Hangyul-ah,” Yohan’s voice snapped him back to existence. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“What?” Hangyul asked, not aware of the fact that he was staring. He felt shocked, horrified, sort of betrayed by his own emotions, really—but it also felt right.

“Nothing,” he continued, his words slightly trembling. “I just wanted to say that it’s okay for you fo rest your head on my shoulder sometimes. All the time. I mean. Uhm. Anytime you like.”

Yohan giggled. It was soft, caring, and distinctly him, a sound Hangyul could never get tired of hearing. And then he did the unthinkable.

“Lee Hangyul,” he moved forward, paused for a moment before pressing his lips on Hangyul’s blushing cheek. “You’re an idiot,” he said and then immediately left for his room.

Hangyul just stood in the living room dumbfounded, cheek still warm from an unexpected kiss. He didn’t expect to feel like an idiot tonight, but he doesn’t regret it.


End file.
